You and I
by loveis3verything
Summary: Allison Swan was always a trouble maker unlike her adopted sister Bella so what happens when you mix her into all the Forks mayhem? Will she fit in with the Cullen's or make friends with some werewolf's? Set before Eclipse and after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

_*** hi just wanted to give a short summery thingy -hunter***_

Title: You and I

Summery: Allison Swan was always a trouble maker unlike her adopted sister Bella so what happens when you mix her into all the Forks mayhem? Will she fit in with the Cullen's or make friends with some werewolf's? Set before Eclipse and after New Moon.

_Allie_

Looks: looks like Taylor Momsen, waist length platinum blonde ringlets and piercing blue eyes.

Personality: Allie's a trouble maker, always cracking jokes, playing pranks and playing video games. She's vain but in a joking way and always puts others before herself, she's really hyper and bubbly but when there's a time to stop and be serious she can. She's very competitive and carefree but also loyal and compassionate.

Hobbies include: dancing, singing, art of any form, playing drums, going on walks at the beach and forest and playing in the rain. She also loves climbing trees and is good at most sports especially football and gymnastics.

_***anyways please read I promise to update at least once a week and you can cyber punch me if I don't but I most likely will tehe* **_

_***ohhhh ps. Iloveyouguys! Xoxoxo***_


	2. Chapter 2

_***hellllo world! Bet you wish you were me, know why? Cuz I'm finally remaking my awful story and I'd like to think this version is immensely better haha! Anyways reviews make me happy thanks for reading!**_*****

Ever wonder how your life would turn out if you did things a little bit differently? I sure did. Every single day I would think about how my life would turn out if I didn't get expelled from Rockwood and moved to Forks. Would I have met the Cullen's? The pack? The Volturi? Would I have fallen in love with the most wonderful man in the entire world?

I had no idea. Im glad things happened like they did because even though I got a little damaged in the process, my life is perfect and I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world.

_*.timelap*_

"Allison, please, PLEASE, don't get kicked out of Forks" My mom begged me for the fifty-seventh time, and yes I am counting. "I don't think your dad would be to happy if he goes to work and sees you in jail"

"Alright mom, I'll try my hardest not to get arrested.. Again."

Confused? I would be too if some random chick started telling you about a conversation between her and her mother. My name is Allison Maria Swan and im being sent off to live with my dad Charlie and my big sister Bella. You see about a month ago I had this little problem with my teacher and now his cars bright pink so of course I got expelled from RAA, aka the Rockwood Academy of arts.

I was really going to miss being able to sing and dance all day instead of doing real work but I don't mind that much because I miss my sister. Also the whole arrested thing was totally not my fault, you see this guy kept following me while I was walking home one day and I got fed up and turned around to tell him off when I saw he had a baseball bat so I hotwired a car and got the hell out of there. Anyways im getting off track.

"I guess that's the best promise I'm going to get from you so I'll take it, goodbye baby. Be careful and take care of your sister will you?" Mom said as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bye mom, love you" I said as I got in my gorgeous white Aston Martin one-77 and drove off.

_*.timelap* _

I smiled as I pulled up to my dads house, in small, rainy Forks, Washington. Its not perfect but I love it. I see that the cruiser is parked in the driveway and wonder what dad is doing home.

"Daddy?" I ask as I walk into the house. You see Charlie isn't really my dad and Renee's not my mom. I was adopted into the Swan family when I was seven though so I call them mom and dad. I hear his footsteps as he walks around the corner and wait for another bone crushing hug. With Bella, dad wouldn't hug her or get all caring and maybe even cry because she doesn't like the whole family bonding thing, she even calls him Charlie behind his back! She's weird like that. But not me, growing up in an orphanage makes you realize how much you need your parents and how much you would miss them if suddenly they weren't there, so Bella lets me steal hers.

Sometimes I feel a little guilty about kidnapping Bells parents but once every three months she sits me down and has a really long boring lecture -which I've managed to tune out- about how she doesn't mind and mom and dad love her just as much as they love me so not to worry.

Not only do I not act like her I look nothing like her too, though that's probably because I'm not actually related to her. I have ice blue eyes that Renee says pierces your soul at first glance and twinkle like I'm up to no good, I am a trouble maker so I guess she's right. I also have sun-kissed platinum blonde hair to my waist in perfect golden locks. I'm also pale yet somehow not as pale as Bella and have a tiny waist. I'm about 5'3 and though I'm skinny I have a pretty busty chest.

"Oh Alles, look at you! Your all grown up and stuff" Dad practically sequels as he pulls me into, you guessed it, a bone crushing hug.

"I know dad, you'd be surprised at how mature I am now that I'm all grown up and stuff" I wink at him and he laughs because he knows I'll never mature. I like to think if you grow up to fast you miss all of what life has to offer and quite frankly I like being a kid. People tend to think I should be eight instead of seventeen sometimes because my favorite movie is Tangled and I have a stuffed animal collection of 289 but everybody knows not to mess with me for I am highly skilled in martial arts. Im kidding by the way. No everybody know not to mess with me because I have been kicked out of every school I've been to for fighting, pranking, excreta. And because I throw a nice right hook.

"Oh you have not changed a bit" He says winking back "Your sister is at school right now so if you want to wait you can but I have to get to work"

_*.timelap* _

Of course I didn't listen to Charlie and wait at home because that's just not how I am, so I am currently pulling up to the one and only Forks High. As soon as I do though im very unhappy. The only cars in the entire lot that was worth even glancing at is a silver Volvo and a BMW M3 convertible, wow this school sucks. Whatever at least all eyes will be on me. Incase you didn't realize I love being the center of attention. Im also very disappointed the bell hasn't rung yet so nobody will see my car until my first day at school tomorrow.

I grabbed my bright blue ray bans, which by the way match my also bright blue doc martins. Today I was wearing a pinkish orange crop top to my belly button and blue jean short shorts I complimented the outfit with my white and pink I love boobies bracelet and my silver belly button ring. Just to let you know I was wearing a tank top when I went to see dad, don't want him finding out what I really dress like.. Hehe. (outfit link on bio thingy)

I walked through the school having no clue where I was going until I ran into a cute blonde kid with slightly curly locks.

"Hi I'm Allison, what class is going on right now?" I said batting my eyelashes and crossing my arms successfully gaining his attention to my breasts. I almost laughed out loud when we gulped.

"um.. L.. lunch.. Lunch is going on right n.. now" He gulped again. Wow I' really good at this. Oh hey did he say lunch? YAY! I can go steal lunch from Bells.

"thanks, hey can you show me to the cafeteria pretty please" I said using my most innocent voice so he wouldn't suspect my game. Damn that's the third gulp, he's such a wimp.

"y.. yeah.. Sure um.. Follow me. I'm Mike by the way" I followed him towards the café as he pathetically tried to make conversation. I don't mean to be a bitch but gosh he's kind of annoying after a while. Finally we got there and much to my pleasure almost every pair of eyes turned towards us as we walked throw the door. Every eye but one table.

The table was filled with the most gorgeous people I have ever seen, they were like super models. There was three boys, two girls and Bella. Wait WHAT! Those are Bella's friends? Wow good job Bells. I walked over to them after thanking mike and the eyes followed.

The shorter girl had a spiky black pixie hair cut and she looked like well a pixie. I could tell we would be friends just by looking at her thanks to my awesome reading people thingy. She was wearing really cute white blouse with black skinny jeans and black stiletto's, how she walks in those I have no idea. I was envious of her beauty and even more jealous of her sister or friend or whatever she was. The tall girl was a blonde beauty with caramel colored eyes. She wore a flowed top and blue skinny jeans that hugged her every curve.

The tallest boy was huge all in all and I don't mean like fat he was just so.. Muscular. Damn fit that boy was and handsome to but I could tell he was with Blondie just by the way he looks at her, and the fact his arm is around her waist and they were making out when I first glanced over.

The next was pretty cute with bronze sex hair and like all the other caramel eyes. I wasn't really impressed by his beauty or at least not like the others but that okay because I can see his with my sister. The many emails and phone calls I had gotten from Bells revolving around this Edward guy gave me enough detail to know what he looks like.

I was really sunned by pixies suitor though. That girl done good. He had ravishing blonde locks and caramel eyes that were slightly darker than the other. He kind of looked like he was in pain and that not only confused me but made me a little sad, maybe he was shy or didn't like big crowds. Anyways he was simply gorgeous.

"Hey Bella" I said when I got there and was amused to hear the gasps and looks of surprise from the people behind me and in front of me now too, that the angel's had looked up at me.

"Hey All" She turned around for about two seconds to say that then looked away again. Suddenly she squealed in excitement and flew up from the chair to jump on me and knock us both to the ground. I laughed at her antics but was having trouble breathing because of her knee digging into my stomach.

"Bell you know I love you and all but can please get your fat ass off of me" I said rolling my eyes as she scoffed and got off me.

"I do NOT have a fat ass!" She yelled back at me and I once again laughed.

"Yes you do! I mean seriously its called a diet get on it" Cue wink and scowls. I almost laughed at the family's glaring behind me as I insulted my dear sister.

"Thanks sis, means a lot"

"Oh you know I'm only joking your ass is cute" I winked again at her and head a booming laugh from the cute muscle dude, I am now naming him boo bear just 'cause I can. I also noticed the confused looks the others were now giving me and Bella. Wow Bells mention me much?

"So.." I feel a really long questioning period from a certain clumsy brunette coming on "when did you get here? How's Macy and Sierra? Did you fly or drive wait don't answer that you'd never leave Jack at home, how have you been? How's Erik?" Told you so.

"Okay calm down Bells before you choke" I said laughing "I just got here like half hour ago, Macy's great and expecting, Sierra's touring now that she's all celebrity and stuff, of course I drove my baby is my life! I was great up until I got suspended and Erik is off being a little man whore with his new girlfriend Megan parks" I then mumbled under my breath stupid fucking slut.

"Holy enough with the language lollypop. I'm so happy for sierra, wish her congrats for me next time you see her, holy shit Mac is having a baby? Why did you even get suspended and don't worry sis, Erik's a good for nothing little douche who needs to realize you're the best thing that will ever happen to him." I laughed so hard after looking at the shocked faces over the gods, guess Bella never swears around them.

"Lets keep this short I'm getting bored" Wink "Will do, yep with Nathan Crass, painted the Math teachers car pink 'cause she's a bitch, and thanks babe. Lets be honest I'm the best thing in everyone's life they just don't know it yet. I smirked when I heard another booming laugh from boo bear.

"Alright Bells who is this?" The Blondie asked suspiciously.


	3. Chapter 3

_***helllo, thanks to all those lovely reviewers you make my day! Ohh and I forgot to do a disclaimer so here goes .. **_

_**I don't own any twilight characters or the plot line because if I did I would be all rich and stuff but sadly am not so yeah, but I do own my oc ! So win hahha.***_

_Previously; "So.." I feel a really long questioning period from a certain clumsy brunette coming on "when did you get here? How's Macy and Sierra? Did you fly or drive wait don't answer that you'd never leave Jack at home, how have you been? How's Erik?" Told you so._

"_Okay calm down Bells before you choke" I said laughing "I just got here like half hour ago, Macy's great and expecting, Sierra's touring now that she's all celebrity and stuff, of course I drove, my baby is my life! I was great up until I got suspended and Erik is off being a little man whore with his new girlfriend Megan parks" I then mumbled under my breath stupid fucking slut._

"_Holy enough with the language lollypop. I'm so happy for sierra, wish her congrats for me next time you see her, holy shit Mac is having a baby? Why did you even get suspended and don't worry sis, Erik's a good for nothing little douche who needs to realize you're the best thing that will ever happen to him." I laughed so hard after looking at the shocked faces over the gods, guess Bella never swears around them._

"_Lets keep this short I'm getting bored" Wink "Will do, yep with Nathan Crass, painted the Math teachers car pink 'cause she's a bitch, and thanks babe. Lets be honest I'm the best thing in everyone's life they just don't know it yet." I smirked when I heard another booming laugh from boo bear._

_"Alright Bells who is this?" The blonde asked suspiciously._

_**On with the story !**_

I looked at Blondie with a smirk and said "I my dear am the best thing that you will ever see in your life wanna know why?"

"Why?" She said with an almost smile.

"Because I'm absolutely beautiful" I broke down into fake tears but when I looked up she had her eyes narrowed at me so I sighed at my lame attempt at a joke "Dude im totally kidding, I'm not that vain. If anything you're the beautiful one here, and you too pixie" I smiled at them both and was happy to see they smiled back.

"I like you and not because you called me beautiful" It obviously was because I called her beautiful but I wasn't going to point that out because I liked her already too.

Suddenly some blonde chick with fish eyes came up to our table and started talking to me.

"Excuse me but this is a school you can't just waltz in here like you own the place and start talking to these loser, so like get out" She said snobbishly. Is that even a word? Anyways she had the most annoying voice in the history of time, I saw Blondie stand up to help me out but spoke up before she could.

"Sweetie, are you always this stupid or is it just around me?" She scoffed at

my insult and tried to retaliate.

"I like you, you remind me of when I was young and stupid"

"If I throw a stick will you leave?"

"It sounds like English but I can't understand a word your saying"

"Oh that's okay, your not the only who's been dropped, or in your case

thrown at a wall as a baby" I laughed as she tried and failed to come up

with a response.

"Yeah well, you're a .." She screamed and went to slap me but me being

awesome in the martial arts like I mentioned before and grabbed her hand. I then brought my leg behind hers, her arm still in my grip and pulled her back so she tripped on my leg. She was practically in tears as the whole café laughed at her including the gorgeous stiff guy who doesn't look like he laughs much.

As she ran out of the cafeteria I put my heads in the air and screamed 'score one for the hot blonde!' making the kids laugh more.

"Anyways, Bells are you going to introduce me or just stand there like the idiot you are?" I smirked.

"Oh! Guys this is my little sister Allison Maria Swan, Allie this is Rosalie(the pretty blonde) and her boyfriend Emmett(boo bear!), her brother Jasper(handsome in pain dude) and his girlfriend Alice(pixie) and my boyfriend Edward" I gasped in fake surprise and pulled out my phone.

"Wow, plain Jane Bella actually has a boyfriend and he's HOT? I have to tell everybody, oh wait nobody would believe me" I smirked at her.

"Haha, very funny"

"I thought it was" We laughed together "Anyways want me to stick around and give you a ride or.." She broke me off almost screaming.

"NO! I mean no offence but you drive way to fast" Oh yes that was my sister, the drama queen. Like seriously though the speed limit is 60, 60! How am I supposed to get places when im running late on 60? So I may change it just a bit, or to 120 so sue me.

"Calm down Bells I promise to go only 100 this time and I've never been in a.. well a serious accident like jeez"

"Didn't you get arrested last month for running a red light and almost flipping the car?"

"No I got on probation for that, I got arrested for hotwiring and stealing a really nice GMC topkick from some ass hole 'cause I was being chased by a guy with a baseball bat."

"Wow, you just became my idol" Emmett said with a huge smile, hmm.. wonder if his face ever hurts from smiling so much. Random thought of the day completed.

"Hey Emmett, wanna go on a mission?" His smile widened, holy shit he smiles a lot. And Rosalie narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" He chuckled and I decided we were now best friends.

"One that will probably get you suspended, it includes the principle, a bucket of syrup, a string and a feather cannon"

"I'd love to but where are we going to get all that?"

"Our lucky day I have everything we need in the trunk of my car, follow me!" I said walking towards the door without bothering to look back to see if they were following. People always followed me.

_*.timelap* _

"This is your car?" There jaws had hit the floor amusing me and Bella immensely.

"Yes this is Jack!" I squealed.

"You named your car?" Edwierdo said.

"You didn't" I responded eyebrows raised. Oh yeah baby, im awesome.. and evil.

_*helllo again lovely reviewers, im very sorry at the shortness I swear next one will be longer but sadly im not on march break anymore so I cant write as mu7ch plus im in a movie thingy with my friends so please don't be mad if it takes two weeks to put up a chappy instead of one ... Shannnks xoxoxo hunter__J_


End file.
